The present invention relates to the field of mining machines. Specifically, the present invention relates to a fluid balancing system for a mobile mining machine.
Conventional longwall shearers include a frame and a pair of cutting assemblies mounted on each end of the frame. Each cutting assembly includes a cutting drum for engaging a mine wall. As the frame traverses a mine frame, the cutting drums cut material from the mine face. In some embodiments, the material is deposited on a conveyor and carried away from the mine face. The floor of the mine may be uneven, and therefore it is possible for the frame to be inclined or positioned on a slope as it travels back and forth relative to the mine face.